hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Matta Kio
Matta Kio is an actor and director. Early Life Matta Kio was born on August 12th 1980. He was born to Larie Kio and Joe Kio. His parents were allowed to take Matto home from hospital when he was just ten hours old. During the drive home, their car was hit into by another car. Despite the tragedy, Matta surived, as did his parents. The person was arrested for ten years for drink driving and attempted murder on a baby, Matta, which they denied had ever bene their intention. His parents believed the driver and the charges were dropped to five years. Career Matta began his career in 1998. Described as a young and fresh upcoming new star of a teenage actor, his first film was I Like It. The romance - comedy film was a success and his career was also a success. Between then and 2003, Matta continued to star in romance and drama films. He said that due to personal problems he would possibly end his career in 2004, but later decided not to, and instead also directed his first ever film, To The World, which he also starred in. He became a fairly successful director but continued to act. Until 2007 he took a break from comedy or romance films and remained in drama or action based films. However, in 2007, Matta returned to the romance-drama movie scene. He was confirmed as the lead male role in upcoming film This Road. He starred alongside Samantha Jones who had the lead female role. The pair later began a relationship and dated for two years. When the relationship ended he took a one year break from his career. He began directing again in 2010 but said that he was not ready to act again. In 2012 he said that was filming his latest film, but it was a drama film, as romance was too heartbreaking to film. Matta later said that he had auditioned for 2013 film Aubrey and Me but couldn't go through with kissing another male actor, and that he ran from the set, having a panic attack. Matta starred in Who Killed Mary in 2013, as Freddie. His performance in the film was given highly positive reviews, with many feeling sympathy for the character, praising Matta for using his own pain to make the performance as good as it was. In the same year, he directed Halloween film Weenie. Struggles Matta Kio has had a generally difficult life. Described by those who have met him as a "sweet", "darling", "cutie", "gentle", and "caring soul", he has been an easy target. There was a hate group set up in 2002 who called themselves Kio Killers. The group was eventually brought to a stop in 2004. It only ended when they finally managed to hit Matta with a tennis racket, but were seen and stopped by a police officer. In 2006, Matta was hit down by a car, much like when he was a child. CCTV footage later showed that the person driving was the same one that had hit Matta as a baby with his parents. When his father found out, he assaulted and nearly killed the person, for dragging up bad memories to the sensitive Matta, who lay in a coma in hospital. This resulted in his father being arrested for attempted murder, devastating Matta. Matta continues to visit him in prison. He has said that he understands the person had been through a lot in prison but he could not forgive them for once again trying to kill him. In 2009, actress Samantha Jones ended a two year relationship with Matta. Matta was described by his close friends as "absolutely devastated" by the relationship. He has since not been able to star in any romance or drama films. Personal Life Matta has had one known relationship, with Samantha Jones, from 2007 until 2009. Previous to this, Matta said that he had one serious girlfriend, who then ran away from him and instead married his cousin, again devastating Matta. When Samantha Jones ended the relationship, Matta was described as "absolutely devastated" by people close to him. When asked in interviews since 2009, Matta has said that he had hoped to become like a father to her daughters, Jaqueline Jones and Janessa Jones, and had felt that he was starting to bond with them slowly. He then said that he had hoped to marry Samantha and start a "beautiful life" with her, and hoped they would be together forvever, until death made them fall apart. It is unknown why she ended the relationship, and she has refused to comment on it, since having other relationships, despite Matta being unable to. In January 2016, Samantha Jones and Matta Kio announced they were giving their relationship a second chance.